You'll Be In My Heart
by Dreamcatcher-Megan
Summary: Mr. Peabody lulls his new son to sleep.


**Okay, I'm SO excited for the movie! I don't care what all the haters are saying, all I care is how cute Mr. Peabody and Sherman's father son bond is! Oh my gosh! Words can't describe how much I love it and how freaking adorable it is! I thought of this idea not too long ago when I was watching Tarzan. I swear it's like the song is meant for Mr. Peabody and Sherman****!**

**And now, after countless hours of stress, pacing, and brainstorming, here it is! I hope you guys like it! :D  
**

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman is owned by both Dreamworks and whatever company owned it in the first place. You'll Be in My Heart is owned by Phil Collins. The book cover picture is owned by some-girl-who-draws on Tumblr.  
**

Mr. Peabody sighed exhaustibly as he continued to rock his crying boy. It was one of those nights when Sherman refused to go to sleep, no matter what Peabody did. He had already checked Sherman's diaper, he wasn't hungry, it seemed that nothing was working. He had been sitting in the rocking chair for almost ten minutes but nothing.

He desperately tried to remember what those countless parenting websites and books said about babies refusing to sleep. Diaper change? Nope. Hungry? Nope. Rocking? Doing that. _C'mon Peabody,_ He thought. _Think, what else is there? _And then it hit him.

Lullabies.

It was the one thing he had dreaded and hoped he wouldn't have to do. In all his years, Mr. Peabody couldn't recall having to sing, actually he didn't think he had sung anything up until now. He looked down at the baby still crying in his arms. There must have been something, anything that could work, just not a lullaby.

"Come now Sherman, calm down, it's alright." He said in attempt to sooth his boy, but it only resulted in the baby to letting out a louder cry. Peabody sighed heavily and realized he had no choice. He thought back to the article he had read on lullabies. There was a whole list of lullabies but there was one that had caught his eye at the time.

Mr. Peabody licked his lips as he remembered the words. He had never sung in all his years, so he didn't even know if he was good, he only hoped it would sooth Sherman.

Sherman whimpered quietly in his arms. Peabody held Sherman closer, resting his boy's head against his furry chest.

**(A.N. Now's a good time to listen to the song :D )**

_**Come stop your crying**_  
_** It will be alright**_  
_** Just take my hand**_  
_** Hold it tight**_

_** I will protect you**_  
_** From all around you**_  
_** I will be here**_  
_** Don't you cry**_

To Mr. Peabody's shock and surprise, Sherman almost quickly stopped crying. Peabody could feel Sherman begin to relax in his arms and his eyes growing heavy.

_** For one so small,**_  
_** You seem so strong**_  
_** My arms will hold you,**_  
_** Keep you safe and warm**_  
_** This bond between us**_  
_** Can't be broken**_  
_** I will be here**_  
_** Don't you cry**_

_** 'Cause you'll be in my heart**_  
_** Yes, you'll be in my heart**_  
_** From this day on**_  
_** Now and forever more**_

_** You'll be in my heart**_  
_** No matter what they say**_  
_** You'll be here in my heart, always**_

"That's all it took!" Peabody quietly exclaimed. He rose up from the rocking chair quietly with Sherman half asleep in his arms. He suddenly felt Sherman squirm and whimper once again. Peabody sighed and sat back down. "All right then, Sherman."

_** Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_  
_** They just don't trust what they can't explain**_  
_** I know we're different but deep inside us**_  
_** We're not that different at all**_

It was those words, those simple lyrics that had caught his attention. Mr. Peabody suddenly remembered the time when he had adopted Sherman; some people didn't believe a dog should adopt a human child! Preposterous, one person had said. Absolutely preposterous. If it hadn't been for the trial in the Supreme Court, he wouldn't have gotten Sherman.

_** And you'll be in my heart**_  
_** Yes, you'll be in my heart**_  
_** From this day on**_  
_** Now and forever more**_

_** Don't listen to them**_  
_** 'Cause what do they know?**_  
_** We need each other**_  
_** To have, to hold.**_  
_** They'll see in time**_  
_** I know**_

_** When destiny calls you**_  
_** You must be strong **_  
_** I may not be with you**_  
_** But you've got to hold on**_  
_** They'll see in time**_  
_** I know**_  
_** We'll show them together**_

_** 'Cause you'll be in my heart**_  
_** Believe me you'll be in my heart**_  
_** I'll be there from this day on,**_  
_** Now and forever more**_

A soft, rare smile found it's way onto Mr. Peabody's face. He had already formed a bond with Sherman right after adopting him, but now, their bond was growing stronger. These new feelings were something big and he knew it.

_** Oh, you'll be in my heart**_  
_** No matter what they say**_  
_** You'll be here in my heart, always**_  
_** Always**_

Mr. Peabody slowly stood up from the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Sherman in his arms. He continued to sing soothingly as he lay his boy in the crib. The smile on his face never left as he walked to the door.

_**I'll be with you**_  
_** I'll be there for you always**_  
_** Always and always**_  
_** Just look over your shoulder**_  
_** Just look over your shoulder**_  
_** Just look over your shoulder**_  
_** I'll be there always. **_

Just as Mr. Peabody was about to close the door, he looked back at Sherman, sleeping so peacefully and quietly. He smiled.

Maybe lullabies aren't so bad after all.

**Okay, that beginning was horrible. I'm sorry guys, I was in a hurry to upload this cause I'm afraid that someone else will have this idea too so I wanted to hurry and post it. I really like how this turned out and I hope you liked it too :D**

**Please review and favorite **

**Love you guys! :D **


End file.
